nature_cat_and_sheriff_callies_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Search for the Rail Traction Engine
The Search for the Rail Traction Engine is the Chronicles episode of Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures. Summary Plot Major Events Characters Notes * Friendship Report: . * This episode revolves around . Trivia * This episode takes place in the middle of Fergus Breaks the Rules. Transcript Fergus the Traction Engine had been sent to the Smelter's Yard. But he didn't know that Diesel had tricked him. When he rolled into the main shed, he was very scared. "I want to go back to the Cement works!" he wailed. "None of the other engines like coming here. It's so scary!" "You're right," said his driver. Just then, Arry and Bert emerged from the eerie red mist. "Hello," they oiled. "Are you happy to be here?" "No!" cried Fergus, as he reversed out of the Smelter's. His driver was scared too. "Come on, Fergus!" he said at once. "We're going to escape!" And they did. And for the first time, Fergus broke the rules. Back at the cement works, Red, Dorothy, Unikitty & all their friends were waiting for Fergus. "Fergus should've been back by now," said Red. "He's never been out this late." "I hope nothing's happened to him," moaned Petrol. "We'd better go and find him," Crabby said, firmly. "Here's what we'll do," said Scarecrow, who had been thinking of a plan. "Let's all split up and search for Fergus. Red, you go with, Toto, Hawkodile, Puppycorn & Lion. Crabby, you go with Ozma, Dr. Fox, Richard & Tin Man. And I'll go with Petrol, Unikitty, & Dorothy." Everyone searched for Fergus, they searched high & low, to and fro, but they couldn't find him anywhere. Meanwhile in Royal Woods, Lincoln & his sisters had heard that Fergus was missing. "That's literally not like Fergus at all," thought Lori. "I hope nothing's happened to him," said Luna, with her voice starting to break. "We'd better go and find him!" Luan called out. "That won't be necessary," Lincoln cut in. "Dorothy, Unikitty and the Junior Firetrucks are on the hunt for him. And I know they'll find him." But sadly, they didn't. "We've been all over, but we couldn't find him," sighed Petrol. "What if we never find him?" said Dorothy, who was starting to cry. As were the Louds, who were just as upset as they are. "Maybe we'd better tell Sir Topham Hatt about this," suggested Crabby. "Good thinking, Crabby," said Tin Man. "We'd better tell him at once," added Lion. The Fat Controller was enjoying a tasty supper of kippers, when he heard that Fergus was missing. "That's not like Fergus. There must be something wrong. I will send Thomas to look for him." Fergus and his driver turned onto an unused track to find a place to hide. Fergus was frightened, so was Thomas. He puffed up and down the line. He couldn't see Fergus anywhere. "We could search the old mine track," said his driver. "That line is dark and spooky," whispered Thomas, but he had to be brave and find Fergus. So Thomas steamed toward the old mine tracks. Fergus was on a siding, his fire had gone out. Then it happened. "It's an engine." he cried. "Fergus." whistled Thomas, "Whatever are you doing out here?" Fergus replied, "Hiding, don't want to work at the Smelters, The Fat Controller is going to be cross with me." "He's not." cried Thomas "He's worried about you, so are Dorothy, Red, UniKitty and their friends." "Really?" "Of course." puffed Thomas. Fergus felt better. Thomas pulled Fergus all the way to the Smelter's Yard, where he knew the Fat Controller was waiting. Dorothy, Red, Crabby, Petrol, Unikitty & all their friends were there too. "Thomas, you found Fergus!" cried Red. "Thomas, you clever little tank engine!" added Dorothy. "We're so happy you've found him!" cheered Unikitty. Then, the Fat Controller spoke. "Fergus, explain yourself." "I ran away, it's scary here," moaned Fergus. "He's actually right, Sir," said Petrol. "The Smelter's is making my wheels wobble a bit. No one likes coming here." "I know," said Dorothy. "But Fergus, why did you run away like that?" Thomas knew why. "Diesel told Fergus that you wanted him at the Smelter's forever." "Diesel?!" gasped Crabby. "I might've known he would be behind this. Just wait til' I get my bumpers on him." "That won't be necessary, Crabby," said the Fat Controller. He then turned to Fergus. "Nonsense, Fergus. You are the pride of the Cement Works." He paused impressively. "I shall send Diesel to the Smelter's and you could go back to the Cement Works tomorrow." "Oh, thank you, Sir!" said Fergus, happily. "We're just glad you're safe, Fergus," soothed Dorothy. "What ever would we have done without you?" added Ozma. Toto barked in agreement as if to say, "You'll always be a really useful traction engine." "Thanks, everyone," chuffed Fergus. He was one lucky traction engine. Lincoln and his sisters saw the whole thing on TV and they were overjoyed. "I sure am glad Thomas found him," said Lynn. "And I'm more glad that Diesel's gonna be sent to the Smelter's Yard as punishment," put in Lana. "Serves him right for telling a lie to Fergus!" agreed Lola. "No matter what, Fergus is, was, and always will be the pride of the Cement Works," smiled Lincoln. And his sisters agreed. Fergus knew he had a good friend in Thomas, Red, Petrol, Crabby, Dorothy, Unikitty & the Louds. And he was still the pride of the Cement Works. THE END. Category:Chronicles Episodes